BFDIA Randomized/Episode 10
Eggy: So, Saw, who do you think will rejoin? Saw: I don't know. But I hope the person joins our team! *meanwhile* Pencil: Match, I hope you don't get eliminated! Match: I know I won't and I know you won't either! Announcer: However, your team is up for elimination. So we will see who will be eliminated. *cake at stake!!* Announcer: Today, we received 10 votes, for disliking and liking. Let's see who will get the most likes TV: Ruby (1 vote) Match (2 votes) Firey (2 votes) Firey: Who's gonna get the prize? Match: Me, of course, I'm co-captain! Announcer: Let's see who will get the prize TV: Match Match: See! *match spins wheel, gets a bag of chips* Match: OMG, what am I going to do with these?! These chips, are like, the worst anyway. Announcer: Be thankful, those chips cost $5 Match: Firey, you can have these awful chips. Firey: Yay! Announcer: Anyways, the people safe with 0 votes are... Match, Ice Cube, and Book. Pencil: See Match, I knew you'd be safe! Match: OMG, Pencil, I hope you'll be safe too! Announcer: The person safe with 1 vote is... Ruby and... suspense dont you just love suspense? no not really oh well Announcer: Firey Firey: Yay! Announcer: Pencil is eliminated with 3 votes. Match: WHAT?! Pencil: Quick! Do the elimination prevention plan! Match: Okay! *tries to do it, fails to do so on time, match and pencil get flung to the tlc but match doesnt get in* Match: OMG, Pencil! Nooooo!!! Announcer: Now, we will see who will rejoin. Pen: But who's gonna get the person who rejoins? Announcer: Team Ice, since they have the least members. Team Ice: Yeah! Announcer: We got 5 votes for rejoining. Announcer: Anyways, the people who aren't rejoining with 0 votes are... Blocky, Lightning, Donut, and Naily. Naily: WHAT?!? That's 5 people I have TO FIND AND STAB!!!!!!!!!!! *they get thrown to the tlc* Announcer: Black Hole and Fries, you don't have enough votes with 1 each. Fries: Whatever. *they get thrown to the tlc* Announcer: Yellow Face Announcer: You are rejoining with 2 votes. Yellow Face: YAY!!!!! *remote gets thrown to the tlc* Eggy: Yay! We have four members again! Announcer: Anyways, the next challenge is to swim across this river. The team with all of their members on the other side wins. Go. *firey turns into metal* Firey: Huh? Yoyle chips? Marker: We need someone to carry Basketball! He can't swim! Pen: Maybe we can use cake as a boat? Pen: Cake! Can we use you as a boat? Cake: Okay! *cake swims* Marker: Wow, Cake is a really good swimmer! Eggy: Come on Team Ice! We just got a new team member, we can't lose! *they start swimming* *Ruby, Book, and Ice Cube start swimming* Firey: Come on Match! We can win this challenge! Match: It's not the same without Pencil. Firey: Come on Match!! Match: But I can't, like, swim! If only Pencil was here.. Firey: Well *sees team ice* AHH!!!! *throws match across river with his tongue* Match: Eww, gross! I'm covered in saliva! *firey starts swimming* *team epic makes it* Announcer: Team Epic wins again. Which team will be up for elimination? *everyone on team FS makes it except firey* Ruby: Come on Firey! You can make it!! Firey: I'm trying as hard as I can!! Saw: Come on Balloony, we have to win!!! Balloony: No way! My phone will get wet! I like, need my phone 24/7 Saw: Leave your phone here and swim across! You can get it later!! Balloony: Nuh uh! I have to keep it with me at all times! Saw: Balloony! PLEASE!! *firey makes it* Announcer: Okay, Team Epic wins, Freesmart 2nd, and Team Ice last, so vote for Balloony, Yellow Face, Saw, and Eggy. Voting ends March 29th 2:30 PM (ETC) Saw: BALLOONY!!!! *pops balloony* Eggy: Saw, why did you do that?! Saw: Because I'm tired of always losing!! *sigh* I'm sorry Balloony, but can you please do more work. I just don't want to lose anymore! Balloony: *sigh* Whatever. Voting Vote who you like/dislike! Aftermath Pen: Announcer thing, maybe we should get Cake again, since, you know, cake at stake! Announcer: Oh, okay, well, have some ice cream cake *throws ice cream cake at all teams* Everyone but Match: Yeah! Match: Have my cake. Firey: Thanks! Category:BFDIA Randomized